The present invention relates in general to displays, and in particular to field emission displays.
Transparent emissive displays are of special interest due to a variety of possible applications such as electronic windows, layer displays, stacked display panels, 3-D displays. Feasibility of making such a display has not been obvious since current display technologies use non-transparent materials such as silicon, thin film metal coatings, opaque dielectric layers, etc. Liquid crystal displays can be transparent, but they are not emissive and cannot target the applications mentioned above. An emissive display is a display in which the formation of an image involves mechanisms of light emission and which does not require an external light source. A non-emissive display is a display in which the formation of an image involves mechanisms of light reflection or absorption, and which requires an external light source.